


De Todos Os Loucos Do Mundo

by MaddievonHatter



Series: Superfamily series [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - High School, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Not Beta Read, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Spideypool Family, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily (Marvel), Thorki - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddievonHatter/pseuds/MaddievonHatter
Summary: Às vezes tudo o que você precisa é dar uma chance aquele aluno doido que senta no canto da sala e levá-lo para comer panquecas e tacos.





	De Todos Os Loucos Do Mundo

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Bem- vindos ao primeiro capítulo!  
> Espero que gostem!

Domingo para Steve S. Rogers era o dia perfeito para fazer faxina e ter um almoço em família, como fora lhe ensinado há muito tempo por sua, já falecida, mãe, assim como também a mesma ensinou que um bom homem deveria sempre acordar junto com o galo, melhor ainda ser for antes dele. Esses dois ensinamentos faziam com que o loiro tornasse o domingo de seu marido Anthony Edward R. Stark de seu filho, adotivo, Peter um pesadelo matutino, pois como ele queria servir o almoço cedo, no máximo até a uma da tarde, logo a faxina tinha que começar cedo também, mais tardar às oito da manhã.

Apesar de a cobertura de 600m²  ‒ sim, mais um pouco o apartamento teria um hectare! Total exagero para um cara vindo de uma família simples como Steve, mas ainda era pequeno para os patrões do playboy presidente das Indústrias Stark ‒ contasse com vários empregados, o loiro não gostava de deixar que eles arrumassem sempre tudo se podia pelo limpar e arrumar alguns cômodos de vez em quando, principalmente os de uso mais pessoal como o quarto que dividia com Tony ou o quarto do filho.

Pela viagem a trabalho tinha ficado uma semana longe de casa, queria voltar a sua rotina doméstica o mais rápido possível, para poder se sentir em casa de novo, com sua família e amigos. As missões sempre o deixavam um pouco desestabilizado e porque não carente. Tinha voltado no Sábado para Nova York, mas teve que dormir na base para poder passar os relatórios para seu superior, Nick Furry.

O capitão modelo da SHIELD, depois de ter feito um maravilhoso café da manhã com: omelete, bacon, torrada, frutas, suco de laranja, geleia de morango, manteiga de amendoim, café no estilo gourmet com noz moscada e leite bem quente.Só depois de tudo pronto foi chamar os dois “preguiçosos” com quem dividia o apartamento e a vida. Foi primeiro ao quarto do filho, pois sabia que Tony seria uma tarefa muito mais árdua no quesito acordar do que o adolescente.

Entrou no quarto do filho, vagarosamente, andando pé ante pé até a janela, abriu a cortina junto ao blackout, de pouco em pouco, para que o seu “pequeno” não acordasse no susto. Mas ao se virar, levou um susto com o quarto do filho que estava uma bagunça, bem bagunça seria um apelido, na verdade. Tinham pacotes de biscoitos, latas de refrigerante e energético, embalagens de chocolate, uma caixa de pizza esquecida em cima da escrivaninha... Era tanta coisa que nem mesmo conseguiu identificar tudo.

‒ Peter Benjamin Stark Rogers Parker! – O loiro de pouco mais de um metro e oitenta se arrependeu de sido convencido por Anthony em deixar o nome do filho tão grande, “nome de príncipe” segundo o filantropo.

‒ Quando um átomo sofre um decaimento alfa, o seu número atômico diminui duas unidades e o seu número de massa diminui quatro unidades! ‒ O jovem disse a frase de maneira alta e rápida, logo levantando a cabeça do livro de Química que usava para aula de introdução a Química Nuclear no colégio. ‒ Aaah... Oi, pai... ‒ Voltou a se deitar na cama, mas só para se espreguiçar e depois se sentar na cama, olhando em volta e depois olhando para o pai. ‒ Eeer... Desculpa pai... Eu passei o dia estudando... ‒ Sabia muito bem como o pai era asseado e seu quarto era uma afronta direta ao loiro.

‒ Humph... ‒ Expirou incomodado, logo cruzando os braços sobre o peitoral malhado e viu que em cima da escrivaninha tinham anotações e mais anotações com razões e contas que ele até tinha medo de olhar a fundo, não que fosse burro, mas sua área era mais voltada à estratégia militar, armas e por mais estranho que possa parecer, artes plásticas. ‒ Pelo menos, estava estudando. ‒ Relaxou a postura, sentou-se ao lado do adolescente e fez um leve carinho nos fios castanhos. ‒ Mas não se force muito, vai acabar ficando doente. Principalmente porque quando eu viajo você e Tony não comem direito, não é? ‒ Disse visivelmente preocupado, já tão característico de si.

‒ Aaah, pai... Pára. ‒ O adolescente sempre ficava envergonhado com a superproteção da família.

‒ Irei tomar isso como um sim. ‒ Steve não pode deixar um riso baixo sair de seus lábios. ‒ Sei que está cansado, mas vem tomar café, um de verdade. ‒ Deu um beijo no topo da cabeça do menor. ‒ Depois você volta a dormir depois que eu terminar de arrumar seu quarto com sua ajuda. ‒ Deu um afago no menor antes de se levantar. ‒ Nem pense em voltar a dormir. ‒ “Avisou”, já que aquela frase era muito mais uma ordem do que um simples pedido.

O homem mais velho saiu do quarto e vagarosamente andou até o quarto do casal, mas antes de adentrar parou em frente à porta, inspirou e expirou buscando em seu ser toda a paciente existente. Não que fosse alguém impaciente, mas seu querido marido era capaz de fazê-lo perder o chão, em vários sentidos.

Fez o quase o mesmo processo que tinha feito com o filho: passos sorrateiros e abrir a cortina e blackout bem devagar, só que dessa vez não ouve nenhum grito. Rogers sentou-se ao lado do mais baixo e fez um carinho em sua cabeça.

‒ Vamos, Tony... Acorde. ‒ Sabia que o marido podia ser para lá de mimado quando queria, então era mais fácil convencê-lo com carinhos e mimos.

‒ Steve... Você... É um pé no saco... ‒ O moreno resmungou se remexendo na cama sem abrir os olhos.

‒ _Respira Steve. Respira._ ‒ O loiro respirou fundo, passou a acariciar o rosto do engenheiro enquanto distribuía beijinhos pelo pescoço desprotegido do moreno. ‒ Vamos lá, Tony... Vem tomar café... ‒ Desceu a mão do rosto para a lateral do corpo do outro, acariciando de leve, ainda de modo casto. ‒ Fiz aquele café que você ama, com noz moscada.

‒ Porra, Steve... ‒ Stark tentava resistir, mas como aqueles toques depois de tanto tempo sem o outro e a promessa de café fresquinho como só o loiro e Jarvis, o mordomo, sabiam fazer, não pode evitar abrir os olhos castanhos. ‒ Tem torrada?

‒ Tem. ‒ Com aquela pergunta o capitão sabia que estava indo pelo caminho certo, mas tinha que convencê-lo ainda mais por isso continuou a fazer carícias inocentes pelo corpo do mais baixo além dos beijos distribuídos pela nuca, pescoço e ombro alheio.

‒ Bacon? Omelete? Suco de laranja? ‒ Tony manhoso, já se derretendo com os mimos que recebia.

‒ Sim, sim e sim... ‒ Mordeu a orelha do outro e depois deu um beijo em sua bochecha.

‒ Aaah...Tá bom... Mas eu quero torta de maçã para sobremesa, no almoço. ‒ Olhou para o loiro que apenas riu baixo e lhe deu um selinho.

‒ Vamos senão a comida vai esfriar. ‒ Levantou-se e estalou as costas. ‒ Nem pense em dormir, senão nada de torta. ‒ Saiu do quarto com um sorriso vitorioso, ainda mais depois de ouvir o moreno resmungar. ‒ _O que uma semana afastado não faz._ ‒ Aquela tinha sido a “luta” mais fácil que tinha tido para acordar o marido em meses.

Depois de alguns minutos, os dois morenos chegaram à cozinha, aparentemente acordados. Sentaram-se à mesa e começaram a se serviram, ficaram em silêncio até Steve abaixar o tablet que Tony havia lhe dado e sorriu.

‒ Como foi a semana de vocês? ‒ Perguntou um tanto animado, logo levando a caneca azul com listras vermelhas e brancas na metade, com a frase “melhor pai do mundo” escrita com uma fonte muito bonita e elegante, presente do filho.

‒ Péssima... ‒ Resmungou Tony. ‒ Sabe que eu odeio quando viaja. ‒ Resmungou de novo. Ele não sabia por que o loiro não tinha largado a carreira militar já que com os lucros de sua empresa eram mais do que suficientes para viverem sem se preocupar com mais nada.

‒ Já conversamos sobre isso, Tony. ‒ Disse o militar sem se importa muito com o mau humor matinal do marido. ‒ Mas e você, Peter. Como foi sua semana?

‒ Aaah... Foi normal, muito estudo. Semana de prova. ‒ Apesar de franzino o adolescente parecia uma draga de tanto que comia, assustando quem comia junto consigo, ele parecia Thor Odinson, um amigo norueguês da família que era filho de um grande empresário do ramo do petróleo, Odin Aesir e da pintora Frigga Odinson. ‒ Ah! Hoje depois do almoço, a Gwen, a Mary Jane, a Betty e o Harry me chamaram para ir ao cinema. Posso ir? ‒ Mesmo, tendo seu dinheiro e bastante liberdade para ir e vir, o adolescente sempre pedia permissão para sair para manter uma relação tranquila com os pais superprotetores.

‒ Claro! ‒ O engenheiro respondeu rápido parecendo ter acordado de uma hora para outra. ‒ Pode ir, faz bem sair de casa de vez em quando.

‒ Tony tem razão, por incrível que isso possa parecer. ‒ O loiro deu um sorriso zombeiro e recebeu uma cara de desagrado do marido. ‒ Você ficou estudando essa semana toda, se bem te conheço. Não deve ter saído quarto para quase nada. ‒ O jovem foi ficando sem graça ao ver que seu pai conhecia bastante de sua rotina, não que essa fosse lá muito imprevisível. ‒ Só chegue cedo que amanhã você tem aula. ‒ O mais velho sorriu satisfeito com o tipo de atitude que o filho tinha.

‒ Obrigado. E pai, desculpa deixar o quarto todo desarrumado, mas é que a semana foi tão corrida e... ‒ Foi calado pela risada do mais alto entre os três.

‒ Você é realmente um bom garoto, Pete. ‒ O militar voltou a rir e afagou os fios do mais baixo.

‒ Certinho... ‒ Provocou o moreno mais velho logo recebendo um “leve” tapa no braço. ‒ Porra! Quer arrancar meu braço, picolé? ‒ Levou outro tapa. ‒ Cacete, Steve! Você tem noção da sua força? ‒ Resmungou voltando ao seu café.

‒ Pelo menos, agora você acordou. Isso quer dizer que pode me ajudar com a faxina. ‒ O funcionário da SHIELD olhou para marido.

‒ Nem na base do cacete! ‒ O loiro contorceu o rosto em uma careta de desagrado pelas palavras ditas por Stark. ‒ Tony saindo. ‒ O moreno encheu a caneca de café e saiu da mesa, indo para sua oficina, mas não sem antes dá um selinho no amante e de ter bagunçado, o já desgrenhado, cabelo do filho.

‒ Não tem problema, eu ajudo o senhor, pai. ‒ O adolescente deu um sorriso e voltou a comer a torrada.

‒ Já te falei, Pete. O senhor ou está no céu ou no trabalho ou no asilo e eu estou bem aqui na sua frente, em casa. ‒ O loiro afagou os cabelos do outro pela terceira vez naquele curto espaço de tempo, para depois começar a louça suja e colocar na lava-louça.

Depois do café, da higiene pós-refeição e pegarem todos os materiais de limpeza, os dois puderam começar a faxina, começaram pelo quarto do adolescente já que era o mais bagunçado. Enquanto varria embaixo da cama, o loiro conseguiu ver o real estado de bagunça que estava àquele quarto, já que tinham roupas, sapatos, cuecas, embalagens de chocolate, papéis de rascunho e uma... CAIXA DE CAMISINHA!

‒ Peter... O que é isso? ‒ O adulto apontou para caixa de camisinha aberta, mas com a maioria delas dentro.

‒ AAAH! ‒ O jovem tentou pegar a caixa da mão do loiro, mas não deu muito certo já que os reflexos do pai eram quase perfeitos. ‒ Não é... Isso que o senhor está pensando. ‒ O mais novo disse com a voz trêmula e o rosto vermelho de vergonha, fazendo o homem a sua frente erguer uma sobrancelha em desafio que ele mentisse e esperou. ‒ Eu uso isso... Para não... Aaah... Pai! ‒ O olhar sobre si ficou mais intenso e ele largou os ombros desistindo. ‒ Para não sujar a cama...

‒ Oooh... Entendi... ‒ Disse o pai depois de um tempo. ‒ Bem... Mesmo que não fosse isso, pelo menos você usa camisinha. ‒ Tentava não demonstrar, mas estava bastante sem graça, não tivera educação sexual quando mais novo, aprendeu tudo com amigos e na prática. ‒ Vamos continuar. ‒ Deu um sorriso amarelo e voltou a varrer.

‒ Tá bom. ‒ O adolescente voltou recolher as latas e a caixa de pizza. ‒ _Que jeito mais ridículo de meu pai ficar sabendo que eu ainda sou virgem, maravilha. Agora eu posso morrer... Não! Morrer virgem, não! Não quero ser Isaac Newton! Nem beijar na boca eu beijei! Isso é ridículo eu tenho 16 anos! Eu devo ter algum problema! Eu sei que não sou o estereótipo de beleza americana, mas... Qualé! Um beijo sem ser na bochecha ou sem serem os selinhos de amigo que a Gwen me dá quando estou chateado antes de eu completar vinte anos seria...Normal, não é?_ ‒ Continuava sua tarefa enquanto se martirizava mentalmente enquanto era observado pelo pai um tanto curioso, vendo se o menor tinha lhe dito a verdade ou não.

Depois de duas horas e meia conseguiram faxinar pelo menos alguns cômodos de uso mais familiar como: a sala de estar, de jantar, os quartos, tanto do casal quanto o de Pete e dois de hóspedes, assim como a cozinha, banheiro e a lavanderia. Dispensado pelo pai, o pequeno Parker pôde tomar banho e se jogar na cama, no entanto, não podia dormir sem avisar para os amigos que poderia ir para cinema, aproveitando para olhar suas redes sociais como Facebook, Tumblr, Twitter, Instagram e algumas mensagens no WhatsApp, já que estranhamente todas tinham avisos de atualização fazendo com que o adolescente erguesse um das sobrancelhas em curiosidade.

Quando foi conferir levou um susto, Wade Winston Wilson, o cara mais brigão, estranho, tagarela de toda a escola estava pedindo para ser seu amigo ou estava o seguindo. Não que não gostasse do loiro, mas ele não era exatamente o tipo de pessoa que Peter se relacionava, ainda mais que uma das pessoas que eram de sua roda de amigos era Flash Thompson, o atleta mais amava Peter, para não dizer o contrário. Nas aulas de Educação Física era um pavor! Flash sempre o empurrava, jogava bolas de vários esportes diferentes em si, além do bullying básico de derrubar seus livros, o deixar preso em armários, salas vazias e até mesmo abaixar suas calças no meio do corredor. Não sabia como um cara tão babaca poderia ter namorado alguém como Mary Jane Watson, uma das garotas mais bonitas e gentis do colégio.

Parker já tinha sido apaixonado pela ruiva, mas não por muito tempo, principalmente depois que a mesma tinha lhe dado um fora, depois de se declarar para ela no ano que passou. Ela tinha sido bem legal consigo, falando que não gostava do fotógrafo da escola assim, então ela começou a namorar seu amigo Harry Osborn. No começo foi difícil para o moreno engolir aquilo, mas era muito bonzinho para não desejar a felicidade do amigo.

Voltando a Wade, o garoto que mais parecia um armário, já que era maior que seu pai Steve que tinha 1,84m, tudo bem que eram quatro centímetros só, mas mesmo assim, comparado aos seus 1,73m o outro jovem era enorme! Se não fosse o tamanho de Wilson, ele ainda tinha aquela personalidade violenta e volátil, tanto que ele não podia participar de nenhum esporte coletivo na Educação Física, já que ele sempre levava um pequeno grupo de alunos para a enfermaria depois de poucos minutos de jogo, então ele só corria ou ficava na academia. E como ele sabia disso? O próprio loiro havia lhe dito, um dia em uma prova de Química em dupla, que Peter tinha chegado tarde ele teve de fazer parceria com o tagarela.

‒ Aquele dia foi estranho. ‒ O moreno acabou por aceitar o pedido de amizade de Wade, deixou o celular, que o pai tinha feito só para si, na mesinha de canto, se ajeitou na cama e fechou os olhos. Logo começou a se lembrar de alguns dias atrás.

 

**“Tinha acordado muito atrasado, já que tinha resolvido ficar jogando Titanfall até de às três da manhã, mas não tinha como parar o jogo era viciante. Maldita hora que seu pai Tony tinha resolvido lhe dá jogos e mais jogos, uma atitude que era meio contraditória já que ele sempre falava para ele sair, pelo menos uma vez por semana. Só que já tinha parado de entender o engenheiro há muito tempo.**

**Mesmo sabendo da prova por ser uma das matérias que tinha facilidade acabou estudando menos, sabia que tiraria pelo menos um A-, então o resultado foi que acordou uma hora atrasado e teve de pedir para um de seus pais levarem, no caso foi Steve que acabou o levando de moto pelas ruas lotadas da Nova York.**

**Quando chegou a sala, todo suado, descabelado, vermelho e atrasado foi recebido por várias risadas e algumas gracinhas, principalmente por ter que fazer dupla com o maior brigão da escola. Cada centímetro que se aproximava daquela bancada mais sentia que sua morte estava próxima. Assim que se sentou ao lado do outro, teve de cutuca-lo de leve, para que esse acordasse.**

**‒ Wilson... ‒ Sussurrou cutucando o braço do outro que era quase do tamanho tronco e ouviu o outro resmungar.**

**‒ Panquecas...**

**‒ Wilson, a prova... Não tem problema você não fazer... ‒ Sussurrou para só o maior ouvir. ‒ Só me dê espaço. Vamos mexer com ácido clorídrico...**

**‒ Huuum... ‒ O loiro mostrou um dos olhos azuis. ‒ Você não é o Peter Nerd blá, blá, blá, para quê esse nome enorme Parker?**

**‒ Eeer... Sou eu sim... ‒ O jovem olhava para o relógio acima do quadro. ‒ Wilson, o tempo, por favor... Tire o corpo de cima da bancada. Por favor? ‒ O moreno estava tremendo de medo tanto de não conseguir fazer a prova como do parceiro. Se tirasse um zero seus pais fariam uma vivissecção para poder comer seu fígado e se forçasse o outro a se afastar acabaria ficando desfigurado, nada melhor que isso, desfigurado e virgem.**

**‒ Quero panquecas... ‒ O outro não mexeu um músculo se quer, mas ainda olhando para outro. ‒ E tacos.**

**‒ Se me deixar fazer a prova eu compro quantos tacos e panquecas você quiser. ‒ Com isso o mais alto se levantou de supetão e abraçou o jovem franzino.**

**‒ Obrigado, Petey! ‒ Disse o loiro alto, tão alto que toda a sala virou para olhar a cena, mas ninguém deve coragem de fazer uma única brincadeira sequer, ainda mais que estávamos falando de Wade W. Wilson. ‒ Gostei de você! Nem me conhece direito e já me dá comida! ‒ O loiro soltou o moreno e fez um gesto para que se apressasse. ‒ Vamos, vamos. Quanto mais cedo a gente terminar, mais cedo a gente vai comer. ‒ Percebeu que o jovem tremia enquanto mexia nos materiais, tanto que deixou um frasco escorregar de suas mãos e teria caído, se Wade não fosse rápido e pego. ‒ Hey, baby boy. Está tremendo. ‒ Devolveu o frasco para as mãos do outro e depois ficou observando. ‒ Tem algo de errado?**

**‒ Nã-não. ‒ Sussurrou o pequeno nerd enquanto fazia tudo sem nem mesmo precisar olhar o roteiro que estava na bancada.**

**‒ Está com medo de mim? ‒ O garoto a sua frente começou a tremer ainda mais, tentando fazer tudo ainda mais rápido. ‒ Não precisa ficar com medo de mim não. Você vai me dá tacos e panquecas, não sei se é legal bater em quem vai te dá comida de graça. Engraçado que eu já bati em um dos jogadores de basquete na fila do refeitório, mesmo ele me dando o dinheiro. Ele me olhou torto, sabe? Não gosto quando as pessoas me olham torto. Parecem que elas são vesgas e eu tenho nervoso de pessoas vesgas, você não sabe se eles estão olhando para você ou para a mosca que está passando. Eu também tenho nervoso das patinhas de hamster, elas fazem cócegas enquanto eles andam no seu braço, mas eu até gosto deles. São pequenos e fofos. Não sei por que, mas eles me lembram um pouco você, pequenos, fofos e assustados, é engraçado quando você chega perto e eles saem correndo. Gatos também são assim, mas eles são maiores e traiçoeiros, nem todos, mas tem bastante. Você gosta de gatos, Petey? ‒ O moreno somente mexeu a cabeça positivamente e o loiro voltou a falar. ‒ Sabe do que eu gosto também? Aranhas, elas são pequenas, mas podem te matar em apenas alguns minutos, além das teias que elas fazem, são tão legais e eu já vi uns padrões tão legais. Queria ter...**

**‒ Acabei. ‒ Anunciou o menor cortando o falatório, já escrevendo o relatório e depois escreveu o nome dos dois e o número da bancada.**

**‒ Nossa, baby boy.... Já? Você por acaso é um super gênio ou super-humano? Tenho certeza que vamos tirar uma nota perfeita, isso vai salvar meu trimestre. ‒ O moreno já estava guardando o material e se levantando. ‒ Oba! Comida! ‒ O mais alto poderia receber um olhar mortal do professor, mas o mesmo tinha amor a vida e ao seu rosto. ‒ Então velho, o Petey é muito inteligente, não é? Ele tem notas perfeitas. ‒ O professor confirmou com a cabeça e o loiro virou a cabeça para o menor que esperava na porta da sala já. ‒ Está esperando, o que, baby boy? ‒ O loiro fechou a porta atrás de si.**

**‒ Você... Eeeer... Não queria tacos e panquecas? ‒ Estava confuso com a pergunta do outro.**

**‒ Nossa... Você quer mesmo comer comigo? Não vai sair correndo? ‒ Estava intrigado com aquilo, normalmente as pessoas saiam correndo assim que podiam.**

**‒ Mas, eu prometi. E meu pai Steve sempre falou que um homem deve honrar suas promessas. ‒ Disse olhando sério para o maior, mesmo que estivesse com as bochechas e as orelhas levemente coradas. O loiro ficou olhando para ele um tempo antes de cair na gargalhada. ‒ O que foi? ‒ Murmurou ficando ainda mais vermelho.**

**‒ Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha.... Ai, baby boy... Você é muito fofo. ‒ O loiro abraçou o moreno e depois foi o puxando pelos corredores. ‒ Vamos comer!**

**‒ Para onde você está indo, Wilson? Aí é a saída! ‒ Nem tentava lutar para se livrar dos braços do outro, pois já sabia que não tinha força para se soltar.**

**‒ Primeiro: meu nome é Wade. Repita comigo: Wade. ‒ O nome do brigão foi repetindo pelo menor de maneira baixa, sussurrada. ‒ Segunda: os melhores tacos são em um trailer perto do Central Park e panquecas tem um restaurante um pouco antes. Compramos para viagem e vamos fazer um piquenique! ‒ Depois disso o moreno nem se atreveu falar alguma coisa.”.**

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigade por lerem!  
> Não esqueçam de comentar!


End file.
